Nightmare
by AlexandraArcher
Summary: One-shot. Blake tendrá que enfrentar sus miedos.


**Hola, chicos. Volví con otro one-shot pero esta vez de RWBY. Es el primero que hago de ésta serie, así que espero les guste.**

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí._

 _X_

Comenzó a ser consciente de su alrededor poco a poco. Se sentía fatigada y mareada, tanto que abrir los ojos resultaba un inconveniente. Sabía que estaba sentada, pues su espalda se recargaba en el respaldo a la fuerza, su cuerpo estaba atado con una cuerda gruesa que apenas y le permitía respirar. Una cosa era segura: Esa no era su habitación.

Un olor metálico y nauseabundo que jamás había sentido antes golpeó sus fosas nasales, provocando una mueca desagradable en su rostro. Lentamente separó sus párpados para dejar que sus pupilas registraran el lugar. El cuarto en el que estaba se encontraba completamente a oscuras, a excepción de una sola lámpara que colgaba justo a mitad de techo, alumbrando muy poco. Su corazón comenzó a golpear frenético su pecho y un sudor frío recorrió su espina dorsal al reconocer, grabado en pintura roja, el símbolo de White Fang sobre la única pared metálica que podía ver. Se encontraba en la base de esa organización tan maligna que sólo se encargaba de dar una mala imagen de los faunos, destruyendo cualquier posibilidad de paz con los humanos. Estaba ahora en sus manos, ¿Pero cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Comenzó a moverse agitada, tratando inútilmente de liberarse de sus ataduras para poder salir de ahí, pero por más que lo intentaba, no parecía obtener éxito alguno. Probó con su semblanza, pero no pudo ni siquiera activarla. Estaba en problemas y el miedo se apoderaba de ella como nunca lo había sentido antes. Agudizó entonces sus sentidos, tratando de captar algo más allá de la oscuridad y el silencio.

Y lo logró.

Unas pisadas fuertes y seguras se acercaban, mientras ella sentía cómo sus nervios aumentaban. Siguió escuchando atenta, obligándose a colocar en su rostro una expresión estoica, no les iba a dar el gusto de verla asustada. No de nuevo.

La persona que se acercaba no estaba sola, Blake pudo escuchar con claridad otros pasos acompañando los suyos, pero esos eran diferentes. Se escuchaban cansados, como si estuvieran siendo casi arrastrados, débiles. Seguramente otro prisionero como ella. Los pasos se detuvieron de pronto y la puerta que sellaba aquel cuarto se abrió.

La fauno jamás estaría preparada para enfrentar lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Una mujer rubia y de melena enorme había sido arrojada con brusquedad justo en medio de la sala. Estaba sucia, sangre escurría de su rostro y su brazo derecho faltaba.

— ¡¡Yang!! — Gritó desesperada. Movió frenéticamente su cuerpo con más ganas que antes, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia y dolor al verla ahí. La rubia posó su mirada lavanda sobre la de Blake con una frialdad tan poco propia de ella, sorprendiendo a la fauno tanto como el hecho de verla ahí. — Yang… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — Le preguntó sintiendo su corazón hacerse pedazos. La siempre alegre y extrovertida Yang era sólo una sombra de lo que solía ser, sus ojos tenían profundas ojeras y su aspecto daba pena.

Su compañera no contestó, se dedicó simplemente a quedarse en el suelo, evitando a la fauno como si fuera algo desagradable de ver. Eso le dolió más de lo que creía.

— Yang… — Trató otra vez. Tenía que saber si estaba bien, qué había pasado, pero no tuvo tiempo. De las sombras, un hombre alto y pelirrojo salió, portando una máscara y una sonrisa depredadora y sádica que la congeló. Ahora entendía todo. — ¡Tú! — Gruñó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner sus sucias manos sobre Yang? Se había alejado de ella para evitar eso, y había fallado miserablemente.

— ¿Te sorprende verme, amor mío? — Masculló con voz ronca y lenta, disfrutando de ver como esa traidora lo miraba con odio y rencor.

— ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! — Blake estaba furiosa, odiaba a ese sujeto como nunca había odiado a nadie.

— ¿Yo? ¡Qué le has hecho tú! — Le respondió él. Su mirada oculta se posó en la chica a la cual había despojado de un brazo y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. — La dejaste sola, Blake. Ella te necesitaba y tú sólo huiste como la cobarde que eres. — Adam se agachó y de forma agresiva le tomó el mentón a la rubia, obligándola a levantar la cara.

— ¡¡No la toques!! — El fauno la miró con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos antes de sonreír cruel. Blake se sentía inútil, impotente. — ¡¡Yang!! ¡¡Has algo!! — ¿Por qué no se defendía? ¿Acaso no entendía la situación en la que se encontraba?

— Como si te importara. — El susurro de la chica detuvo sus pensamientos y su corazón. Su voz reflejaba el cansancio que sentía. — Todo esto es tu culpa. — Escupió con odio, fulminado a Blake con la mirada. Decir que eso le había dolido más que cualquier golpe en su vida sería la más grande de las verdades. De todas las personas, de quien menos esperaba un sentimiento tan frío y amargo hacia su persona, era de Yang.

Yang Xiao Long, la única chica que se había robado su corazón y que ahora la despreciaba. Blake sintió de pronto como su mundo colapsó, en tanto las lágrimas comenzaban a empapar sus mejillas.

— ¿Lo ves, amor mío? — Retomó la palabra el fauno. — Ella está consciente de tu tradición, y ahora pagará por culpa tuya.

— ¡Por favor! ¡No le hagas daño! — Suplicó tratando de inclinar su cuerpo lo más cerca a Yang que podía. — ¡Yo pagaré por mis errores! ¡Por favor…! — Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues Adam arremetió contra la rubia con un puntapié en su rostro, tirándola al suelo en el acto. — ¡¡No!! ¡¡Basta!!

Uno tras otro, los golpes contra su amiga llegaban sin descanso. Blake luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse e ir en su ayuda, pero era inútil. Las lágrimas caían con más frecuencia mientras se sentía morir, viendo cómo Yang era golpeada por su ex novio una y otra vez, salpicando sangre, rompiéndole huesos y sacándole quejidos y bufidos de dolor. Por más que gritaba y rogaba, Adam no se detenía y, de seguir así, estaba segura de que la iba a matar frente a sus ojos.

— ¡¡YA DÉJALA!! ¡¡HARÉ LO QUE ME PIDAS…!! ¡¡POR FAVOR…!! — Imploró nuevamente con la voz entrecortada y ronca por el llanto y gritos. — A Yang no… Por favor… — El pelirrojo se detuvo para mirarla sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, Yang lucía terrible, casi no podía moverse o respirar. — Es mi culpa, no la de ella… — El fauno gruñó y tomó a la joven de su cabello ahora sucio, empapado de sangre y sudor para obligarla a mirar a Blake.

— ¿Algo que tengas que decirle? — Le preguntó, y a pesar de lo hinchado de su rostro, Yang se las arregló para mostrar un gesto de desagrado hacia la de negros cabellos cual noche, antes de pronunciar esas palabras con una sinceridad que acabó por destruirla.

— Te odio, Blake.

Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente, Adam la arrastró de los cabellos fuera de la habitación, cosa que alarmó a la mencionada. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

— ¡¡No!! ¡¡Adam!! ¡¡Espera…!! — Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ambos habían desaparecido sólo para volver a hacer acto de presencia con un grito agudo y desgarrador de parte de la rubia. — ¡¡YAANG…!! — Otro grito, uno que helaba la sangre de cualquiera que pasara. Tenían razón, era su culpa. No debió dejarla sola, debió enfrentar las consecuencias por sí misma y no huir, ella también se odiaba. — ¡¡Lo siento, Yang!! ¡¡Lo siento!!

Un último grito agónico y abrió los ojos húmedos de golpe, respirando agitada y cubierta en sudor. Abrazó a su almohada con fuerza y, temblando, se dedicó el resto de la noche a llorar.


End file.
